The diseases such as the upper respiratory tract infection and viral pneumonia caused by influenza virus and other many viruses infection are always the common and multiple diseases which could lead to death. The chemotherapy is still mainly used to cure such the respiratory tract infectious diseases. However, it has become a non-negligible question that growth speed of the drug-resistant bacterial strains and drug-resistant virus strains often exceeds the development of chemical antibiotic medicine. Attention is more and more paid to use and bring into full play the advantages of natural traditional Chinese medicine in this field, especially to extract and separate the effective pharmaceutical constituents from the natural medicines and/or to further develop and transform them into a new pharmaceutical compound on this basis.
As reported in many research reports and literatures such as Sun Yuanbiet al. (Bulletin of the traditional Chinese medicine 1984, 9 (5)), Cheng Fangqun (Science of Chinese traditional and herbal drugs 1990, 22 (2)), Xu Yunlong (Plant research in Yunnan 1999, 21, (1)), Ji Wenliang et al. (Overseas medicineplant medicine part” 2000, 15 (2) and Chinese medical crop 2000, 23 (8)), the tectorigenin compound as shown in formula (I) is an isoflavone one among many flavone compound constituents widely existing in traditional Chinese medicines, i.e. the Iridaceae family plants with antiviral, antibacterial and anti-inflammatory functions such as Iris tectorum Maxim, Belamcanda chinensis (L.) DC, Iris dichotoma pall., Iris japonica and I. Iris tectorum. 

The research results in many literatures such as the above-mentioned ones indicate that the isoflavone constituent contained in traditional Chinese medicine—Iris tectorum Maxim has the obvious antiviral and anti-inflammatory functions. The tectoridin is a main effective constituent in Iris tectorum maxim (its content is about 5%). Both its literature reports and pharmacological research indicate that it has rather stronger antiviral and anti-inflammatory functions. The literature and pharmacological research of the tectorigenin as shown in the above-mentioned formula (I) demonstrate that it has the stronger antiviral and anti-inflammatory functions as a hydrolysis product of tectoridin. However, the tectoridin and tectorigenin have an inferior water-solubility and their clinical application is limited, so that a question to be firstly solved is to improve and increase their water-solubility. The experimental result indicates that it is non-ideal to increase their water-solubility through preparation method and it is just a feasible measure to change their chemical structure by chemical modification of the tectoridin and tectorigenin so as to increase their water-solubility, strengthen their curative effect and expand their applicable medical preparation scope under the preconditions of maintaining and even increasing their pharmaceutical effect.